A Love Shattered By Death
by jmfantasy
Summary: They say you only have one true love in this world. This is the story of how Hermione found and lost hers.


It had all started in her fifth year. One day after a DA meeting, he had approached her.

"You're brilliant, absolutely brilliant" she heard the voice behind her and turned to face him with narrowed eyes,

"What do you want Fred?" she asked suspiciously. He put his hand to his chest in mock betrayal,

"Must I want something to talk to the great Hermione Granger?" Hermione merely raised an eyebrow in response, and Fred sighed in defeat, "Okay, George and I are trying to figure out a spell to enchant dust so that when you throw it, it will remove all light from the room, and I figured that with you being so intelligent and in love with the library, maybe you had come across something like that?"

"Why would I help you in the creation of another one of your joke products? You know I don't approve of you using those in school!"

"Come on, wouldn't you love to have us owe you a favour? Maybe one day Ron will piss you off so much you want to get unharmful revenge, well maybe a little harm to his dignity, and George and I will be there with loads of ideas to help with Ickle Ronniekins." Hermione looked at him skeptically, and Fred sighed in defeat, looking at her with wide puppy-dog eyes. "Please Mione?" he asked, a pleading note to her voice. Hermione took a deep breath,

"I can't believe I'm doing this, she muttered to herself, "I do know a few spells you could combine to create the desired effect," she told him, and a grin spread across his face,

"Thanks Mione! I knew we could count on you," and then he was hugging her, and spinning her around.

"Put me down Fred," Hermione squealed, laughing. And that was the start of the friendship between Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley. Over the rest of the year Hermione's begrudging help towards the twins products quickly evaporated into a keen desire to be a part of it when she realized how brilliant their ideas really were, though she still disapproved of them testing on the younger years. Hermione ever found herself providing ideas on items, and creating some. Over the course of the year, Hermione quickly found herself considering Fred and George among her best friends, but it wasn't until the events at the Department of Mysteries that she realized they felt the same way. It had happened the day after they arrived, Fred and George had stormed into the infirmary, both with equal looks of rage upon their face, and they stopped at the end of Ron and Hermione's beds.

"How could you?" Fred growled, looking directly at Hermione. She felt confusion wash over her,

"How could I what?"

"Almost get yourselves killed!" George yelled, glaring at her like she was an idiot. Hermione huffed in indignation.

"It's not like we planned on getting hurt,"

"Yeah, but you knew it was a possibility Granger" Fred replied. Hermione rolled her eyes,

"There's a possibility of getting hurt no matter what you do. I could be walking down the hall and trip, scraping my knee. Or a spell could miss its target in class and hit me instead, or-"

"That's different and you know it Hermione," George said in frustration,

"Oy, lay off," Ron muttered from the bed over,

"And you," Fred said, whirling on him, "How could you not tell us, invite us to come before you went to battle death eaters?"

"No time, besides you aren't even in school anymore" Ron grumbled out around his parched lips, and dry throat,

"No time?" George asked incredulously "You had time to go to Umbridge's office and floo Sirius but you didn't have time to think a message to us on Hermione's magic coins?"

"And alert everyone else in the DA?" Hermione piped in, "Harry didn't even want us to go, he would have found a way to sneak off on his own if we'd alerted everyone. Besides then we would have to wait to plan and group everyone up, and by then Sirius could have been-" Hermione choked off, unable to finish, tears brimming in her eyes as she remembered, Sirius **was** dead. Fred moved to sit beside her, and carefully wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"Look," she continued, in a stronger voice, refusing to cry, "I don't what you want me to say. I can't promise you I won't take off to fight death eaters again because I probably will. Harry's my best friend and I will stand by him, no matter what. And I can't promise I won't get hurt, but I'm not going to apologize for doing what I thought was right, I will however say I'm sorry if I worried you." Fred and George both seemed to let their shoulders droop, both sighing in defeat.

"I know," Fred said, "I just don't know what I would do if you..."

"Didn't come back" George finished quietly.

"We couldn't bear it if you,"

"Either of you really"

"Died" they said in unison.

"Then I promise to be super careful" Hermione said quietly, causing both brother's to laugh and release the tension they'd been holding onto. George sat at the foot of Ron's bed, and Fred remained where he was. They spent the rest of the visit catching Hermione and Ron up on everything they'd missed, telling jokes, and just generally having a good time, and for the first time, Hermione felt her heart flutter when Fred gave her a gentle smile and a wink, knowing that he truly did care.

The rest of the year flew by without Hermione seeing Fred once, seeing as he was no longer a student here, but she was happily surprised to see him waiting for all of them at the terminal when she stepped off the train. She grinned, and met his eyes across the crowded station and they simultaneously began moving towards each other.

"Hey," he said with a breathless smile when he finally reached her. Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she gazed up at him,

"Hey," she heard herself respond.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Hermione looked around and realized that Harry and Ron were fighting to catch up with her.

"Follow me," she grabbed his hand and led him away from the crowd, behind one of the pillars. She turned around and found herself trapped between Fred and the pillar, although she oddly didn't mind it.

"I haven't been able to get you out of my head," he whispered, leaning down so his breath tickled her ear, "Not once since we left, and then when I heard you were injured-" he cut off, and shook his head, "well, let's just say, I immediately came to the hospital. It wasn't until I had to spend time away from you that I realized how much I like... being in your company, having you around. I'm..." he pulled away, and wouldn't meet her eyes, "I'm glad to have you as a friend," he said, shaking his head. Hermione felt her heart drop,

"What are friends for but to keep each other entertained," she said with as much teasing as she could muster. Hermione slipped around him and began to walk dejectedly back towards Harry and Ron, when she felt a hand on her wrist, turning her around. She found herself face to face with Fred as he pulled her towards him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I- I really like you Mione, not the way I've like other people. I didn't really call you over here to tell you how much I value our friendship, and I do. I've been planning how I was going to tell you for weeks, but then when I saw you get off the train laughing with Harry and Ron, I began to lose my nerve, which is why I went to you as soon as I saw you, I just- I don't want to put you in a situation where if this doesn't work, you then have to be around your ex to be near your best friend, oh Merlin, I guess this could be really awkward if you don't feel the same too, because-" Hermione started laughing, and a hurt look crossed his face. "If you didn't like me, you could have just told me instead of laughing at me," he responded gruffly before turning away, but this time it was Hermione pulling him back. She looked up at him with the biggest smile he'd ever seen, and pulled him down to kiss him.

"I wasn't laughing because of that. I was laughing because you can't seriously believe I don't fancy you? I've fancied you most of this year, you don't think I just give up all that time to help people if I don't like them, do you?" she teased. Fred's face lit up, and he leaned down to kiss her again,

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that." Hermione laughed softly at his admission, "What about Ron though?" he asked.

"What about him?"

"Well, I think he fancies you, I mean, how do we tell him?"

"We don't" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, confused why Fred would want to tell Ron,

"What? Why in Merlin's name wouldn't we?"

"You said it yourself Fred, if you think Ron likes me, what are the odds he isn't going to stop speaking to both of us over this? I can't lose my best friend, not when this is just starting." Fred looked at her, a frown marring his features,

"Fine, but if we are still together at Christmas we are telling him." Hermione smiled and nodded,

"Okay"

"Now I can finally have something that distinguishes me from George," Fred responded teasingly,

"Oh?"

"Yeah, a girlfriend"

"I don't recal you asking Mr. Weasley," Hermione replied, waggling her eyebrows, resulting in his laughter,

"Alright, well Miss Granger, would you do me the honours of being my girlfriend?" Fred gave an elaborate bow before her, grasping her hand and kissing her knuckles. Hermione chuckled at his antics,

"Why yes good sir, I believe I shall." Fred straightened up and pulled her in for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Hermione pulled away out of breath,

"We should go meet up with the others" Fred nodded, and led her back towards his family, both of them with silly grins plastered across their faces.

"Someone looks like they had a good snog" George whispered to Fred, as they walked out of the station together.

"Someone did," he whispered back,

"No way, Granger? Man, I didn't think you'd ever pluck up the courage for that one," Fred turned bright red, and smacked George in the arm, "Congrats Gred,"

"Thanks Forge." Fred and George headed back to their flat above the joke shop, and Fred immediately sat down to write a letter to her Hermione, asking her if they could meet tonight.

"Seriously Gred? You saw her an hour ago," Fred felt the heat rush up through his face as he realized George was reading over his shoulder,

"Shut up George" he muttered,

"Don't get me wrong Fred, I love Hermione, she's a great friend and she's been a huge asset to the business, but don't you think she'll want to spend time with her family?"

"I guess you're right," Fred sighed dejectedly, and set down his quill. He went back downstairs to the joke shop with George, and they continued working on products in the backroom for the rest of the day.

Fred lasted all of a week before he finally sent the letter, and he had a response within the hour, telling him where to meet her.

_Luciano's Coffee Shop, London. 12:00am_

Fred spent the rest of the day impatiently pacing as he counted down till he could see Hermione. When 11:30 finally hit, he apparated to the coffee shop, unable to wait any longer. He got there the same time as she did, and saw her walking in the front doors and immediately followed behind.

"Two coffees please, two cream two sugar." The cashier nodded, ringing her order up, and Fred finally caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt her stiffen against him, so he leaned down, whispering hello in her ear. The minute she heard his voice her body lost its tension, and she turned in his arms to face him.

"I missed you," she said softly, smiling up at him.

"I missed you too," he leaned down towards her, pressing their foreheads together.

"Here's your order ma'am" They both jumped apart, blushing, and grabbed a coffee before heading towards a booth in the back corner. They sat across from each other, and traded stories about what had happened in the week since they'd seen each other.

"How's business going?" Hermione asked,

"Good. Oh, speaking of" Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of galleons, passing them across the table to her,

"What is this?" Hermione asked, brows furrowed in confusion,

"Your share of the profit," Fred replied, equally confused,

"For what? Fred, this is your money, you guys earned it." She pushed it back across the table at him,

"You helped us with a lot of our ideas, in fact that Peruvian Darkness Powder is one of our best sellers, you earned this money."

"Fred I didn't do it for the money, I did it because I wanted to spend time with you. I don't need the money,"

"If I recall, I believe it was actually because you wanted to have help to prank Ron if he ever seriously pissed you off."

"That too," Hermione conceded, laughing. "See? So I don't need your money, because you and George are going to help me prank Ron eventually." Fred shook his head and put the money back in his pocket, knowing he wouldn't win against his stubborn witch. They spent the rest of their time sharing stories, memories really, and just revelling in each other's presence, until Hermione check her watch,

"Merlin! It's almost 4 in the morning, Fred I have to get home,"

"Let me walk you at least" Hermione nodded her head in agreement, and the moment they stood, he grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. She smiled softly up at him, and they walked home in a comfortable silence. When they reached the walkway up to her house, she turned to face him,

"When can I see you again?" he asked her gently.

"Same time next week?" Fred nodded, and leaned down to kiss her, he went to pull back and was surprised when Hermione wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, and deepened their kiss. After what felt like a second in heaven, Hermione pulled back and smiled shyly at him.

"I should go,"

"You should," Fred's voice was wistful. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and give him one last parting kiss before turning to head into her house. "Sweet dreams Hermione" he whispered as he saw her house lights turn off, and apparated back to his flat. The rest of the summer passed the same way, with weekly midnight rendezvous. When Hermione came to the burrow for the summer, they changed the location to the field where the Weasley's played quidditch over the summer, bringing a blanket with them. Each week they stayed together progressively later, until a week before Hermione was to go back to Hogwarts and they were outside watching the sunrise together.

"I'm going to miss you," she said quietly,

"We will right every week it'll be like these weekly dates we have, just without the kissing aspect," he said gently, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She sighed and rested her hand on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "And I'll come visit you on Hogsmeade weekends, and we can have picnics in the Shrieking Shack." Hermione laughed,

"Promise? You won't be seduced by some stranger who wonders into your store while I'm off at school?" Hermione tried to make her voice come across teasingly, but knew that some of her concern carried through into her voice.

"Hey, you know you're the only one for me. I'm a one woman kind of guy." Fred tilted her chin up so they were looking at each other, "What's got you so worried?"

"I just-" Hermione shook her head,

"You can tell me anything Mione"

"I just can't help but think that it isn't fair of me to make you wait, when you could easily find someone prettier, and more your age, who wouldn't cause a rivalry between you and your brother." Hermione pulled away from his hand, refusing to meet his gaze,

"Hermione" he said softly, readjusting himself so that he was right in front of her, and turning her face so he could look her in the eyes, "I have never felt this strongly about anyone in my life. I would wait forever if it meant even a minute with you." He say tears spring to her eyes, "You are the only girl I see when I walk in a room, you are the most beautiful witch in the world, regardless of the fact that you are two years younger, which does not bother me I should add. And in terms of Ron, if he wants stop talking to me because I'm happy, and together with you, then he really does't love me the way a brother should. I would do anything for you Mione, I don't think you realize how quickly I've fallen for you. Somehow you've managed to take the only thing I've never given. My heart. I- I think I love you, no. I know I love you, and you don't have to say it back, I don't expect you to. I just need you to understand that I love you, and I would never leave you, unless you wanted me to." Hermione's tears spilled over, falling down her face, and Fred quickly reached out to wipe them away, "please don't cry" he murmured, pulling her into his embrace.

"I-I love you too Freddie." Fred felt his heart soar, and he kissed her firmly, more passionately than before in his happiness. His hands ran down her sides, and she shivered against him, pressing herself closer. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, and tugged him ever closer, removing any space from between them. His hands slipped under her shirt, and tugged at the bottom of it, and he felt her freeze. He removed his hands,

"i-I'm sorry Fred. I just don't think I'm ready for that yet," she said softly.

"It's okay Mione. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I told you, I would wait forever for you." Fred and Hermione readjusted their positions so his arm rested around her waist, and they were facing the sunset together, and they enjoyed the sunrise in silence, both reeling from the other's proclamation.

The time finally came where Hermione had to return to Hogwarts, and they both did as promised, writing each other every week. Hogsmeade came, and the two revelled in each other's company, sneaking off together to talk in person, and enjoy the other's corporeal presence instead of a written presence. Too soon it was over and they returned to their letter writing routine. When Christmas finally came, Fred was excited to get to see Hermione every day at the burrow, only to learn from her letter that she was instead going to spend the holidays with her family. Fred felt the disappointment settle in his chest when he realized that meant he might see her twice, if he was lucky. He couldn't help but be angry with Ron, knowing it was because of their fight that she had chose not to come. Christmas day came, and Fred woke up, excited for Christmas, until he remembered he still hadn't seen Hermione yet. She hadn't responded to his letters.

"Morning Gred" he heard a groggy voice from beside him,

"Morning Forge" he responded. He sat up and noticed the pile of presents on his bed. Fred and George exchanged glances and immediately began opening them. Most of it was standard, a sweater and treats from his mom, and some form of sweets from his brothers and Ginny. George got him a new pair of dragon-hide gloves as his last pair had been burned in a lab explosion. He felt his heart drop when he didn't see one from Hermione, until there was a soft tap on his window. He stood and opened it, allowing the owl to swoop in and drop a letter on his bed. The owl left, and he felt his heart pick up seeing the letter from Hermione, and he immediately rushed over to open it.

_Dear Fred,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't had a chance to respond yet, my parents decided to have a Christmas party, and I've been so busy helping them with preparations I haven't really had a chance to sit down and respond. I miss you already. Would you like to meet me tonight? At the usual place, usual time? Let me know!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Fred grinned, and immediately grabbed a piece of parchment to respond to her,

_Hermione,_

_I would love to meet you. I've missed you too. I wish I could yell at Ron for being such a doofus, because it means I don't get to see you. But I figured me just coming out and telling him about us without you here to mediate would just create more problems for you. I can't wait to see you,_

_Love,_

_Fred_

He immediately sent the letter off with Errol, and found that despite it being Christmas, the day couldn't pass fast enough. When it hit 11:30, Fred told everyone he was tired, and went up to his room. He apparated home, and grabbed Hermione's present before apparating to the coffee shop. He checked his watch and saw that it was now 11:45. He headed in and took a seat at their usual booth. He watched her walk in looking flustered, and felt his heart speed up. It had been too long since he'd seen her.

"Hey," she greeted breathlessly, sliding in across from her. Fred quickly repositioned to beside her, and kissed her passionately, desperately. Hermione immediately reacted, melding against him.

"I missed you too" she laughed, pulling away. Fred grinned sheepishly,

"I got you something" he passed it to her, and she turned away from him, searching in her bag before pulling out a small box and passing it to him. "You go first," Fred said grinning. Hermione opened the box to reveal a beautiful crystal necklace in an otter formation.

"Oh Fred, it's beautiful, but I-I can't accept this."

"What? Why?" Fred looked offended,

"It's too expensive, this must have cost you a fortune! You should save your money-"

"Hermione" Fred placed a finger to his lips, "I want to spend money on you, the shop is doing well, I can afford to give you things okay?" Hermione sighed in defeat, knowing it wasn't worth starting an argument over right now,

"Thank you Fred," she said softly. Fred opened her gift and looked at her confused. "Open it" she told him. He did as she said, opening the first of the two books. The first one held an inscription in Hermione's looped writing,

_Freddie, _

_So you can record all your ideas, and never lose or forget them._

_xoxo Mione_

Fred flipped through the first pages and realized she had written down the instructions on how to make the products that she had helped them with, and had added a few ideas of her own. Fred grinned at her before opening the second book and freezing.

"How'd you get these?" he whispered softly, running his fingers along a picture of the two of them beside the lake at his house. He flipped through, seeing pictures not only of them but of his family, and him with his friends over the years too. At the front she had written on the inside cover _The Hogwarts Years_.

"It was a charm I found. You can take memories and turn them into pictures so that you never forget. I had help with George for some of the ones for your younger years."

"Hermione, this is fantastic" Fred was shocked, he knew she was brilliant but it never failed to amaze him.

"I'm glad you like it" Fred kissed her gently, lovingly, and it suddenly hit him just how much he loved her. Fred knew despite this being a new romance per se, she would be the only girl who would be able to reach his heart this way, they were a perfect match. The rest of their time together blurred together, and all too soon they parted ways. Fred did not see Hermione for the rest of the break, but they maintained constant contact while she was away. When Fred heard word about a battle at Hogwarts, panic gripped his chest, and he immediately left to join and find Hermione. It wasn't until they were in the Hospital wing with his brother that he finally saw her. He felt the tension leave his body as he saw that they were all okay. The rest of the year flew by, and Fred was excited to have his Hermione at the burrow with him. He was shocked that he barely saw her, as she spent all her time holed up in Ron's room. He knew that she held only platonic feelings for the two boys, and thus concluded that they were planning something that he intended to discover. The time came to go get Harry and Fred found he still hadn't had a chance to talk to Hermione under his mother's watchful eye.

"Be careful" he whispered in her ear as they all changed so they wore the same clothes,

"You too." Fred joined his father, and together they took to the sky. Panic wormed into his chest when he saw the death eaters and he tried to spot Hermione to no avail. He lost her in the blur of spells, and had to instead focus on defending himself. When they landed, the first thing he did was look for her and George. He saw Hermione looking at him with sadness in her eyes, and could tell from her gaze that something had happened to George. He rushed inside to find his brother lying on the couch missing an ear. George made light of the situation and Fred exhaled a relieved sigh. He stayed by his brothers side and watched as everyone else slowly trickled upstairs until it was just him, George and Hermione.

"Come here," Fred said softly. Hermione moved and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Hey Mione, how's my best female friend? How does it feel to be in the presence of someone like me?" George teased Hermione. Fred knew that Hermione and George were best friends now, between her spending a lot of time with them for the joke products, and her spending a lot of time with him.

"Hmm, I don't know. I don't see a difference. Still arrogant, and not as attractive as your brother" Hermione teased,

"Hey, just because you have a thing for Ronniekins-" a growl escaped Fred's throat. He hadn't missed the way Ron had been watching Hermione all night,

"Relax Fred, George just doesn't want to admit that it was you I was talking about. He could never admit that you are the more handsome twin" Hermione grinned at him,

"I resent that woman! I am very obviously more attractive"

"You should get your eyesight checked if you really think that Forge. Obviously that spell affected more than just your hearing." Fred teased as George placed a hand over his heart and feigned offense,

"Now Gred, that's not very nice. Insult the injured guy, real mature." All three burst out laughing, and when they calmed down, Fred looked at Hermione seriously,

"What?" she asked, twitching nervously,

"What are the three of you up to?" Fred asked her,

"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about."

"You and Ron have been holed up in his bedroom since you got here-not now George-" George pouted and closed his mouth, "and mom says you guys aren't going back to Hogwarts next year. And if I know you at all, I know there's only one reason you wouldn't return to finish up your education." Hermione looked away and refused to meet his gaze,

"What do you want me to say Fred? Yes, Ron, Harry and I are not returning next year. Yes, we plan on completing the task Dumbledore left us so we can defeat Voldemort, and no, you can't come."

"Why not? And what task?"

"I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me? You can tell me anything!"

"I know Fred, but it isn't my secret to tell. Harry was left a task by Dumbledore, and he chose to share it with us. He needs Ron and I to help him complete it, so we are going to help him. You can't come because you wouldn't know the first thing about what we're doing and that would be dangerous for you."

"Yeah, well whose fault is that!? If you would just tell me, maybe I could help!" Fred had raised his voice,

"I've told you" Hermione's voice had risen in her anger as well, "It isn't my bloody story to tell. If you want to know so badly, why don't you ask Harry?"

"We aren't supposed to-"

"What's going on dears?" Mrs. Weasley had appeared in the doorframe,

"Nothing mom, there is absolutely nothing going on here" Fred spoke in anger, but there was a bitter tone in his voice. He saw the hurt flash across Hermione's face and the tears fill her eyes, she stood and slipped past Mrs. Weasley, heading up the stairs.

"What have you done Freddie?"

"Me? What do you mean what have I done?" he said in anger

"The poor girl was in tears, what happened?"

"She won't tell me what her, Harry and Ron are planning."

"Oh honey, why does it matter to you?"

"Because I love her mom," he said and then clapped a hand over his mouth as he realized what he had admitted to. He saw his mother's jaw drop as she tried to process what he had told her, he felt his face go red, thinking of ways he could fix this.

"Does she feel the same way?" Fred nodded,

"We've been together for a year now"

"Does Ron know?" Fred shook his head, "You need to tell him before someone gets hurt. And you also need to accept what she has told you. Ron and her both told me the same thing. It is Harry's secret to tell. If you want her to know you love her, you have to respect that she is in a tough place, having to choose between her loyalty to you and her loyalty to Harry. If you want to see her after this, go make it right."

"But what if I don't?" Molly looked at her son in confusion, "What if I don't see her after this? What if she doesn't come back because she dies out there helping Harry. She won't let me go so I won't know, and then maybe one day I'll wake up and see her face splattered across the prophet with Voldemort rejoicing that he has killed her, and I'll know it's my fault because I wasn't there to protect her." A single tear made it's way down his face and Molly's heart broke for her son,

"Fred, there is going to be a war and she is going to be out there doing everything she can to win. If you go with her, she's going to be worried about your safety and she won't be able to do what she needs to. You can help her by staying here and taking care of yourself. Either one of you could die, but if you let that drive you apart, you won't be able to find each other if you both survive. A wise man once said 'Better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all.' Hermione is a bright young witch, she'll make it out alive. So go make it right Fred, tell her you love her." Fred seemed to contemplate his mother's advice for a minute before going up the stairs and knocking on Ginny's door. Hermione opened the door and he saw that her eyes were bloodshot,

"What do you want Fred?"

"You, that's all I need. I shouldn't have tried to force you to tell me, it's just, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" Fred's voice broke on the last word, and Hermione's heart melted, and in that moment she made her choice. She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs, "Where are we going?" he asked confused. Hermione opened his bedroom door, and led them inside.

"I love you Fred. You're right, there's a very big possibility that one of us could die in this war, and I don't want that to happen without us being completely one." Fred looked at her confused, and Hermione stepped forward, pressing him against the door. She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him, hands finding the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it up and over his head. Fred's eyes widened as he realized what she meant.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You're right Fred," Hermione pulled her top over her head, "And I don't want to die without experiencing this with you. You are the only man I have ever loved, and I want to give all of myself to you."

"I love you Hermione" he whispered before pulling her close and together they joined as one.

It wasn't everything they had thought it would be, but when Hermione looked back on it she was still glad that she had done it. It gave her comfort in the cold months alone in the tent when she couldn't even write to him. After being tortured by Bellatrix, Hermione found herself comforted by the memory of his warm arms around her as they fell asleep together, and his soothing words of love and comfort that played through her head. When the time finally came for the battle, Hermione prayed that he had decided to stay home, even though she knew that wasn't her Fred. When he stepped through the portrait hole, her heart began to beat faster and he immediately made his way over to her.

"I need to talk to you," she nodded and followed him away from everyone else,

"Hermione I-" Fred was cut off by Hermione throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"I love you Fred. Promise me you won't die."

"Hermione-"

"Promise me."

"I promise I won't die if you don't" Hermione nodded her head in agreement, "And, if you agree to be my wife when this is all over," Fred pulled out a small box, and popped it open to show a beautiful ring, with an eternity symbol formed out of rubies and diamonds.

"Fred... you don't have to do this, we could wait until-"

"No Hermione, I don't want to wait anymore. I want everyone to know how much I love you, I want to yell it from the top of the Astronomy tower, so please, please say yes." Hermione's heart soared as she looked into his eyes, full of love and comfort.

"Yes, with all my heart yes," Fred grinned and kissed her sweetly as he slipped the ring on her finger,

"Now go out there and kick some death eater ass," he told her, "and then come back to me and when this is all over we'll plan our wedding Mrs. Weasley," Hermione laughed,

"That makes me sound so old, but I'll deal with that if it means I will always have you by my side." Fred smiled, and watched her walk away, not knowing it was the last time he would see her do so. He joined the battle with Percy, and soon found himself in a corridor back to back with brother. The last thing he saw was Percy scream as the wall beside him collapsed.

Hermione was shaken after hearing Voldemort's voice in the shrieking shack, but began impatiently walking towards the castle, Harry and Ron in her wake. She couldn't wait to see Fred and make sure he was okay. She walked into the great hall, and froze as she saw the Weasleys surrounding a body. _No_! Hermione saw Bill, Percy, Molly, Ginny and Arthur. Her heart stopped. She felt like time was frozen, but when she saw George sit up and meet her gaze, she felt her heart shatter.

"No!" Hermione let out an inhuman shriek as she raced to his body.

"Hermione" George stood up and intercepted her, wrapping his arms around her, "You don't want to see this,"

"No" she screamed, and tore from George's grip. She pushed through the Weasleys and froze when she saw his body, frozen, a ghost of laugh still on his face. She collapsed on her knees beside him, and threw her body over his.

"You promised me Freddie, you promised you wouldn't die. You lied to me!" She shrieked. Hermione felt arms try to pull her away from his body, "No!" she screamed, clinging to his body. Hermione couldn't breathe, she felt like all the air was sucked from her lungs, yet she still managed to find a way to sob.

"Oh Hermione," she felt a gentle hand rub her back, hearing Mrs. Weasley's broken voice, but she barely recognized it, still talking to Fred.

"You promised that if I didn't die you wouldn't die. You can't just propose and then die Fred Weasley," Hermione heard gasps behind her, but she didn't care. "You can't do this Fred, you need to wake up now. This isn't funny!" she screamed at his body. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she cried shaking him.

"Hermione," George said softly. She looked up into his eyes, and could see the sadness she felt in her heart reflected in his eyes. "He's gone," he whispered gently. Hermione shook her head furiously, tears flying off her face.

"No, this is all a bad dream. I'd like to wake up now." Hermione pinched herself, and when that didn't work, she pulled out her wand. "A boggart then, Riddikulus" she cried, but nothing happened. George moved beside her, and wrapped her up in his embrace.

"Freddie-" Hermione's voice broke and she turned and sobbed into George's chest, unable to contain herself.

"I love him" she whispered,

"I know," George rubbed her back, and she felt his tears hit the top of her head, "So do I Mione, so do I." Hermione pulled away and looked at Ron. Her gaze searched for Harry, and she began to panic when she couldn't see him. She stood and ignored the concerned gazes from the Weasley family.

"Ron, Ron where's Harry?" Ron looked around and seemed to realize Harry was missing.

"Bloody Hell" he swore.

"We have to find him" Hermione had decided that the best method of not falling apart was distracting herself. She took off from the hall, Ron on her heels, ignoring George calling her name. When she finally found him, she knew that whatever he had found out wasn't good. When she learned he had to die, she offered to go with him, she wouldn't let him die alone. But he turned her down. She went out to the courtyard, refusing to believe he would die. But when his body showed up in Hagrid's arms, she felt what remained of her heart break apart. To everyone's surprise, Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and the battle was on. When Harry finally destroyed Voldemort, Hermione realized she didn't feel excited, she didn't feel relieved. All she felt was an overwhelming sadness, and as she watched her friends celebrate, all she could think about was how Fred would have livened up the celebration with fireworks. Hermione didn't go home that night, instead she apparated to Fred's flat and changed into a pair of his boxer shorts, and one of his quidditch jerseys, and crawled into his bed. Right now, it still smelled like him. She knew eventually, the smell would fade, but for now, she let herself enjoy it. She couldn't get the image of his still body out of her head, and when she closed her eyes, all she could see was scenarios flying through her head. How it could have happened, how much pain he could have been in. It all hurt too much, and Hermione just wanted it to stop.

"Hermione?" she turned over in Fred's bed and saw George standing in the doorframe. "I figured I'd find you here," Hermione looked at him blankly, and George felt fear creep into his heart.

"I-I can't believe he's gone" George whispered brokenly. Hermione looked at him, but nothing in her expression gave away the turmoil she was feeling on the inside.

"Me neither," she whispered, and her voice was hoarse, rough, indicating to George that she had been crying.

"it'll be okay Mione, I don't know how but it will be." But as George looked down at the broken girl crying in his arms, and felt his own sorrow both at losing his brother and at the broken girl he had left behind, he realized he wasn't sure he believed it. He didn't see how something like this could ever be okay. When someone was as strong as Hermione had broken down this much, how could they be put back together again? George realized that maybe there was a point at which you could no longer be put together again, and looking at Hermione, realized that maybe he would have first-hand experience trying to fix something that couldn't be fixed. It was a love lost too soon, a love shattered by death.

_**Tada! Let me know what you think! I was debating maybe doing an epilogue about how she recovers, or if she does. Let me know if you want an epilogue/which route you want epilogue to go in.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**jmfantasy**_


End file.
